cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Jailbreak in the Stars Chapter 2 opens with Larice rebooting their systems in The Mothership's Defective Unit Storage. The Barracks Once Larice heads over to the repair room to heal and get their weapons restored, they're confronted by a Starman who accuses Larice of being a backstabber. Upon defeat it threatens that Larice never leave the ship alive. Larice's bunkmates are surprised to see them since they all assumed they had been permanently deactivated. One of them mentions that Giegue's'' "gone even crazier than during the Earth mission''." Found in one of the barrack rooms, Larice equips the Flashporter engine to teleport small distances (a very necessary skill here on the Mothership). Main hull Shortly after Larice leaves the barracks, Niiue makes an overhead page stating that he is now the commander on board as Giegue has abandoned his post. He then instructs Larice to report to the experimental tech room for an upgrade. Experimental tech room Larice passes through the laboratory on their way to the tech room, and upon arrival a Final Starman completes their own duties by handing over an Experimental engine (which Larice uses to reach places in the main hull of the ship that the Flashporter engine cannot). Just as Larice goes to leave the room, the ship lurches and shakes while several crashes are heard. Niiue makes another page stating that the ship took heavy damage from a collision and orders an evacuation, though he also orders for Larice to report to the bridge first. The bridge Navigating the (now broken up) main hull takes effort this time, but Larice arrives at the bridge to walk in on Niiue commanding all the other Starmen of the crew to long-range teleport to safety, which they do. Niiue takes note that Larice isn't upgraded enough to long-rage teleport and proceeds to escort the Starman to the escape deck after mentioning that he still needs them for something. Outer hull The two separately maneuver through the broken ship debris toward the escape deck, only to be blocked by a Theft Protection Bot that is very keen on guarding the escape ship. Attacks: Rip and tear, Beam, PK fire α, PK Beam β Rewards: 43 exp (no B, sorry Larice) Niiue is rather quick, and has far more powerful PSI than Larice at this point; he can easily take out the robot without too much trouble. Larice's "Defend" option is replaced with "Protect" during this battle (not that Niiue needs protecting of course, he's a competent space noodle). Escape deck The Starman climbs into the one-seated UFO and prepares to launch as Niiue gives them their newest instructions: go to Saturn to find the mook with the odd blue color, then join him for whatever endeavors he has. Niiue waves them good luck as Larice lifts off the Mothership and into space. After a brief flight, Larice displays their lack of parking skills by promptly crashing on Saturn. Saturn canyons The setting fades to Zarbol's house, where him and Boson are gathering up the rest of the equipment needed to get Bowfest ready to go. They head toward the concert grounds with their deliveries, passing refugee Starmen from the Mothership (as well as a sulking Elmadan) along the way. The concert grounds The insectoids find that the stage for Bowfest is mostly prepped and that some of the audience is already gathered and eagerly waiting for the show. Zarbol delivers the B for the "Bowfest '8X" banner as well as Alinivar's guitar while Col. Saturn steps out from the shadows, absolutely ready to perform. The Biggest (and Hairiest) Fan hops up from the crowd accusing the band (most notably the Colonel's hat) of being a fake. He wont let the band play until they prove that Col. Saturn is the real deal in a good ol' fashioned stage fight. Attacks: Advance slowly, Tentacle slap, PK Beam β, PSI Brainshock Ω Rewards: 22 exp, 14 B If they can avoid feeling strange from all the PSI Brainshocks, Col. Saturn and the two UFOs push this guy over and prove how real they probably are. Once beaten, The Hairiest Fan admits that if that even if they aren't actually the real deal they're a good enough mimic. Boson disses the hipster Shambler before the setting transitions to Larice's crash site. Lake Contentful (Old Sataene) Cut back to Larice in the western chunk of Old Sataene, who can't wander too far thanks to malfunctioning Flashporters and a pesky eraser statue. They check out one of the nearby caves, and find Malik inside. After a quick chat, the cranky Mook decides that Larice is on a intergalactic quest (not quite superimportant, according to him) and as such are entitled to half of Malik's Help Program for Superimportant Intergalactic Quests (but only half of course). Malik passes off the Broken Gewgaw, which a local Mr. Saturn can combine with a nearby green gembloom to create the Bagged eraser. Now that Larice can clear away eraser statues, they can continue through Old Satene and head toward the concert grounds to continue their mission. Concert Grounds, round 2 Larice arrives at the concert grounds just as Bowfest is starting. They elbow (noodle?) their way into the crowd to watch Alinivar, Col. Saturn, and Zarbol perform on stage. End of Chapter 2 Continue to chapter 3? Category:Chapters